


Wands - Part 2

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Descriptions of Bishamon's, Kazuma's and Nora's wands.





	Wands - Part 2

** Bishamon  **

**Wood** : Walnut

 **Core:** Dragon heartstring

 **Colour:** Black

 **Length:** 10 inches

 **Flexibility:** Solid

**Traits:**

  * Adaptable and lethal in the wrong hands, this wand will perform any task its owner desires. It will only have one master and will specialise in their area of choosing.
  * Owners of these wands are intelligent, reliable, friendly and characteristic



 

** Kazuma  **

**Wood** : Laurel

 **Core:** Phoenix feather 

 **Colour:** Brown 

 **Length:** 11 ¾ inches

 **Flexibility:** Fairly bendy

**Traits:**

  * This wand cannot perform a dishonourable act, yet can be lethally powerful. Although it is very loyal, it can change allegiance. Special attributes include spontaneous lightning strikes.
  * Owners of these wands are well liked, motivated, and peer-pressured.



 

** Nora **

**Wood** : Pine

 **Core:** Dragon heartstring

 **Colour:** Black

 **Length:** 9 inches

 **Flexibility:** Rigid

**Traits:**

  * This wand will perform any spell, and is best suited for practical and non-verbal magic. It will be loyal to owners who have suffered personal tragedy.
  * Owners of these wands are independent, mysterious, untrusting, and prefer to be alone.




End file.
